


。

by cheesebacon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesebacon/pseuds/cheesebacon
Relationships: 我润
Kudos: 2





	。

我的老婆，家喻户晓爱抖露，松本小润酱。

虽说公司有艺人不准谈恋爱的严格规定，可我老婆在出道日前一天的投票夜，气势汹汹地宣布她要和一般男性结婚，票都投给她关系最好的队友A吧！

于是我老婆第二天断层C位出道成功。

这，还用说吗，结婚了的人妻小润酱也更让人有应援的欲望呢。

润酱白天努力唱歌跳舞做顶级爱豆，晚上准时下班回家打卡——主动打在我脸上那种。团建什么的永远拒绝，理由有且只有一个：旦那桑在等我回家～  
而本人，一般男性，的确一般又普通，要问我怎么把到超会扭的辣味害羞小猫咪。很简单啊，床技加厨艺，配上这样🥺的表情，还会缺老婆？

反正我不缺:)

可我尽职敬业小偶像老婆这俩天老是提前下班，一回家就慌慌张张躲进卧室，不到饭点绝不出来。以往开饭前会挂在我身上先讨个黏糊糊的吻直到倒在沙发上被她以饭要凉了的借口穿好已经扯下来的内裤。现在却弓着身子草草亲了我的脸一口。

连抱都不抱我。

洗完澡的润酱又随便扯了一件我的纯棉短袖当睡衣，坐在餐桌前用筷子把玉子烧戳得稀巴烂，我叹气说不想吃就吃点别的，这给我吃。老婆抿着嘴盯我，直勾勾地。我速度把老婆抱到腿上，手贴肚皮胸贴背，颠腿哄老婆小润：“宝宝想吃什么，我再做点。”老婆还是不说话，但抓着我的手从下摆伸进她衣服里揉到胸上。“花粉症犯了……”她委屈又带着点烦躁，我刚想抱着她起身拿药，却摸到一手漉湿。

我重新搂住她舔她耳垂，问打针过了？她发出一声呜咽，转身埋进我脖子里，小奶包像舒芙蕾一样软软地贴着我，带着偏高的温度。老婆举高双手屁股在我大腿上蹭来蹭去，我瞬间读懂暗示把她的上衣往上脱，色心急切差点卡住老婆下巴，毫无耐心地把短袖堆到锁骨处直接上嘴咬住老婆奶尖。小润挺起胸脯想让我含得更多，我给老婆吸奶吸得咂咂作响，老婆奶头就是草莓蛋糕上最甜软的草莓，还是挤了点炼乳的那种，好吃到我嚼吧嚼吧想吞下去。小润自己掐挤着另一边，滴落几滴奶水在我的睡裤上，她越蹭越往上，快坐到我裆上了。我托起老婆小屁股开始揉捏，奶头也被我咬得可怜兮兮红肿不堪立在白嫩胸脯上，我拢住两边奶肉往中间挤压，用极慢的速度舔过奶尖。小润受不住这个，抖得厉害，她把上衣脱掉只剩一条天蓝色内裤，我想扶住她的大腿怕她坐不稳，却摸到满手的水。

老婆被我吸奶吸湿了，我轻笑出声，装作毫不知情。却在亲她耳朵的时候瞥到她忍不住自己伸手摸，把手指插得水光淋漓，和被我舔得湿漉漉的奶肉有的一比。小润带着哭腔哼唧，不满我只知道抱着她的腰，我起身把老婆放在墙边地毯上，边隔着内裤抓住她手指往深处操，含她舌头，小润好香好软，淫荡又罪恶，我真想把她揉进怀里。她手指被我舔干净，内裤挂在右小腿上晃晃悠悠，我从她因为情欲泛红的小巧脚趾开始吻上去，碰到腿根处时小润紧张地夹紧了双腿，“老公…不要舔这里…”我蛮横地掰开老婆双腿，自下往上吮嘬她敏感脆弱的部位，直到小润抖着伸手拉扯我头发，纤细的腰施力挪着臀部躲闪。可她身后就是墙，两边被我用手撑着，还能躲到哪里，我把手指操进去感受到她里面抽搐得厉害，更多的水被我抽插出来打湿了地毯，在狠狠按压到她穴口上那块充血的凸起时，小润崩溃地弓起身喷发了一股股的水。紧接着就身体瘫软在我怀里，眯着眼小声喘气，表情一如既往地柔软动人。

还没完呢宝宝，我用下体顶老婆的嘴说，她睫毛已经被眼泪染湿了，脸蛋红扑扑，含着我鸡巴的嘴唇也红的要滴出血。小润娇气，跪着已经够让她生气，更别说给我口交，她每次都草草吮吸几口就会捂着脸说不要了，可今天却好乖，柔软湿润的口腔弄得我好舒服，舌头还不要命地绕着顶端转了半圈，垂着分明的睫毛，我忍不住挺腰，呛了她一口。原以为小润会恶狠狠吐出来骂我，但她，好吧的确是吐出来了，但她却害羞又傻气地笑，显得格外可爱让老公心里软软鸡巴硬硬呜呜呜。  
我从后面操进了小润，在她还没有反应过来，直接哭出了奶音。我扶住小润腰侧，软嫩嫩的肉让我止不住摩挲，不仅仅是皮肤，小穴里面也是如此，内壁咬得死紧，我发狠地往出水多的那块撞，操开紧密的软肉，小润扒拉着我的手臂，断断续续地叫：“老公…太快了…轻点”我喜欢听她哭，老婆哭到喘不上气时下面也会规律地收缩，她颤着白嫩的腿根，一下一下被撞得往前跑，后入进的很深，我揉着老婆阴蒂一直往上摸，摸到她小腹都鼓起一点形状，色情地上下滑动。我含着老婆耳垂时快时慢地往上顶，她也乖乖地不说话，十指紧紧攥着我怕她在客厅受凉放着的毛毯，叫都叫不出声，只是喘，喘的我鸡巴越来越硬越来越肿，恨不得血肉都塞进去。小润被操得潮吹了一次，即使她抖得咬我手指，上面下面湿得泛滥，我也没放慢节奏，凶狠地操进去，再带出更多的水出来。后面她明显受不了了，开始哭，用手撑住我大腿想往前耸，我在床上一般不讲道理，总会把老婆掐得满身青紫，老婆总想跑，我没办法。我换了个姿势把她正面压在身下，抽出来的性器还往下滴水，小润的批被我磨得通红一片，穴口翕张。老婆虽然累了却还是自觉地抬起腿缠上我的腰，我更用力地顶了进去，老婆红红的眼眶像被欺负得狠了，我亲她的眼睛，舔她的嘴唇，说老婆我好爱你好想把你吃掉润酱是葡萄味奶味热烘烘的情欲味。老婆小声喊着老公再用力点深一点，一边绞紧了我的鸡巴。我咬破老婆锁骨处的皮肤操得更深，她扶着我的肩膀失声，挠出一丝一丝的血痕。我又揉小润的阴蒂，揉到她哭的声音变了调，嗓子都哭哑了，小嘴却努力吞吐着肉棒央求我还要更多。而我每次揉到她双腿绷直快高潮时又停止动作，她会软绵绵地掐我，呻吟憋在喉口里，舌头无意识伸出发出些小动物般的呜咽。我看着小润情动失神的样子，忍不住加快抽插的速度，她哭到刘海黏成一团，被射了满满一肚子还要嚷嚷：“老公…哥哥…好坏…讨厌中出…”我抱着老婆柔声哄她：“没有中出，流出来了，小润把哥哥精液吃掉好不好？”小润乖乖点头，两只手抓着我手指一口一口舔掉我抠挖出的精液，漂亮的脸蛋沾着好多水，不知道是她自己流的还是我亲的。

小润被我抱着洗完澡之后早就睡熟了，我收拾好她偷藏起来的吸奶器，又给被我咬坏的奶尖敷了一层药。搂着她满足睡去。  
明天老婆上班前要把她奶吸完，我想，可不能让老婆当众流奶。


End file.
